


poesy

by minhoshiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, but how do you actually tag, i promise this won't be all lapslock, poetry (by a noob), so i sincerely apologize if it doesn't meet your criteria for poesy, these are feelings transcribed into fluttery words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoshiki/pseuds/minhoshiki
Summary: I speak in riddles because even I don't understand myself.





	1. sub rosa

for she with the

darkness in her heart

and mind of shadows,

whose silence suffocates

under buried feelings,

and whose every crevice

is a place to hide,

with so many secrets lying

underneath her skin,

and promises sworn under cover

of the mask she wears in the daylight.

 

treasures are woven

in the vessels of her veins,

parts unknown where precious riches

bloom without abandon;

the dark leads only to discovery,

to places never exposed,

a growing trove of

anything but emptiness,

even though

her eyes reveal nothing.

 

rain clouds the windows

of a crying soul,

shackles of sorrow gripping

their limbs,

but their hands are free to

describe what they know,

be it fresh or dark,

brewing ideas out of the

blackness of the unknown.

 

she cannot lose sight of the

invisible path beneath her feet,

or the flickering flame at

the end of the tunnel;

she will bear the cross she carries,

in hopes for a brighter space—

one where her thoughts will burst,

blossoming with their priceless value,

and come to life.


	2. nothing

I am nothing

a small blot of dust on an otherwise

clean bookshelf

a tiny smear of lipstick on the edges

of red lip print kisses

I have no talent as though

a blank-faced empty canvas

   
_whereas I see_

_you are a beautiful painting_

_whose picture reaches past the edges_

_of your frame_


	3. cinderella

add a

white gown,

fall down,

tilted fool's gold nonsense crown,

unstable on as in your head,

lavish breakfast capsules.

 

with the

hollow walls,

empty halls,

lost glass slippers at the ball,

living like a princess,

in the prisoner's castle.


	4. that girl

no lace in her hair

nor grace in her step,

from her lips do pour out swears.

no quiet demeanor

nor glare that is meaner,

than that girl who doth not care.


	5. guile

keep building the **walls** ,

higher and higher,

 _this game is **fun**_ ,

_let's see who'll win!_

keep up the **façade** ,

you dishonest liar,

_whoever can beat **me** ,_

_will be crowned the king!_


	6. genie

how i wish

for so many things

prayers innumerable

with pleas amiss

genies in bottles

don't grant but dismiss

sleeping desires

in exchange for a kiss


	7. charred

my words turn to ashes, crumbling to dust in my mouth,

crawling and scratching their way back down my throat,

my insides besmirched in soot, blackened by the grime

of stars that crashed and burned within me,

because i

never granted

their wishes.


End file.
